Congo Clash
Acknowledgements I've started with the excellent template Ssigsbury (talk) used, and modified it for this different event. Congo Clash Congo Clash is the 4th Battle event and the 10th event overall for G.I. Joe: Battleground. General Concept * Enter special event missions to track down powerful and dangerous targets * Engage in boss fights with the help of other Squad Leaders, and use mighty Elite Units to defeat the bosses and rack up points! * Elites are handpicked Units that receive a statistic bonus throughout the length of the event. They are extremely powerful against bosses; get as many as you can for your squad! New Story G. I. Joe Tiger Force has captured Cobra's Congo Power Base. The Python Patrol must retake the base at all costs! Details * Assemble your Cobra squad for this event * Your Cobra Leader will receive +400% stats * Select Cobra Elite Units will also receive stat boosts for this event New Event Cards Introduced * Bazooka (Event) UC1 * Bazooka (Event) UC2 * Bazooka (Event) R3 * Bazooka (Event) R4 * Big Brawler UC1 * Big Brawler UC2 * Big Brawler R3 * Big Brawler R4 * Roadblock (Event) R1 * Roadblock (Event) R2 * Roadblock (Event) EP3 * Roadblock (Event) EP4 * Cobra Lamprey R1 - Reward Card * Cobra Lamprey R2 * Cobra Lamprey EP3 * Cobra Lamprey EP4 * Serpentor L1 * Serpentor L2 Takedown Bosses Attack Details All Players get three (3) rounds of ammunition. When attacking the Boss, it is possible to choose how many rounds of ammunition you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of rounds used. Players will restore one (1) ammo every fifteen (15) minutes. Using one (1) Reload will restore one (1) round of ammunition. Using one (1) Restock will fully restore the Player's ammunition. Elite Combo Bonus *The event features a special bonus for fielding a squad of Elites. The more Elites you have, the greater the bonus and the faster you'll achieve success in the event. Details of the combo bonus are as follows: The combo bonus will take effect automatically if you select at least two (2) Elite Units to your squad. Event Points The more times you defeat a Boss or Rampaging Boss, the more points you'll earn. The higher the level and difficulty, the more points their defeat is worth. While traveling through a zone, you may encounter a Rampaging Boss. These enemies are the toughest of the tough but defeating them will yield an incredible amount of points. Keep in mind you don't have to defeat a Boss to receive points. The player who deals the most damage receives the MVP title and the most points. The player who deals the second highest amount of damage receives the Junior MVP title and the second most points. There are even additional item rewards for earning these coveted titles, in addition to item rewards for dealing the Final Blow, attacking the boss first, and reaching a threshold of fighters against a single boss. Boss Details Rewards Takedown Rewards Point Rewards Ranking Rewards